2067: the return
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Set in the five nights at Freddy's 2067 universe. It had been a month since mike befriended and became part of a family with the androids but when a new co-worker joins with some scarred memories a ancient foe of the past returns. Why does this new worker know so much about the previous locations through the past and why does he not wear the uniform.
1. Chapter 1 the new co-worker

Mike sighed as he entered the pizzeria. After a couple of months of the androids little game and realizing he could trust them he got used to their antics. But those odd dreams didn't seem to stop. Just what was with that golden bear and those golden androids. Plus that purple being that was trying to kill him. After two weeks after he learned to trust the androids he finally had to let said androids know about these dreams. Angelica caught wind and after asking mike to describe the golden Bear slightly paled and finally asked for his last name. When he replied Schmidt she sighed and remarked she was afraid of that. After the group had found mike's namesake's journal and read how a man with the exact same name as mike worked for the original pizzeria as it closed as he was night guard for the final week and how it seemed history repeated. Even if it wasn't actually a real threat this time. After that mike still can't believe he was unknowingly following his namesake's footsteps. But still the odd dreams were still coming. Mike just had no idea what to do about them. Suddenly he noticed a oddly dressed teen walk in after him.

"Hey there I'm soul from today onward I'm your coworker" said the teen nervously. He had messy dark blue hair that seemed spiked and amber eyes. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with silver lines down the side with the arms and the legs below the knee were dark blue with silver bands separating them from the black. Over the bodysuit was a blue vest and shorts with white trim. What else was odd was that he seemed to be wearing a silver pair of headphones over his ears. Must have been the kind that goes behind the ears. His shoes looked a bit odd. They were made of a flexible metal and were silver. The front part was actually a quarter circle. Over the hands were white gloves with circuitry designs. It was then mike remembered there was only one night guard uniform. But he could have sworn there was a second one in blue. The day guard uniform. Oh well mike just nodded and let the teen follow him to his office after making sure the place was locked up and waved to the androids as he went by. They waved back with a grin and the teen gave them confused looks.

"So soul first time working a night shift right" asked mike.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous. Were those androids? They definitely seem more friendly then some androids I met" said soul shyly.

"Yeah they are but as this is your first week they will play a game with you on Monday to Saturday. It's just to get to know you in a way. Freddy, bonnie, foxy and chica are alright and polite but their humor does need work" said mike but noticed the teen had paled at hearing the androids names.

"Holy beast core the androids are named after the original animatronics! I don't want to know this game" said soul frightened.

"It's okay soul they are just doing it to get to know you. Took me nearly frightened with PTSD to find out they were just playing a joke" said mike reassuring the teen.

"Yeah well do you know what they used to call our shift beck in 1993? Five nights at Freddy's. I don't know about you but I'm not exactly stable. I'm one of the survivors of the 8a incident. Their joke would make me relive the incident. So I'm going to need you to restrain me if it looks like I'm going crazy" said soul seriously.

That worried mike and he agreed and made a note to explain this to the androids. So with that the night passed and soul went home. Mike went up to the androids and sighed.

"We might have a problem next week, the new guy is not going to take the game well" he said.

"What why" asked chika. With that mike explained what he learned and what he agreed to do if it looked like soul was trapped in the past.

"Poor guy but what is the 8a incident" said bonnie concerned.

"Oh right you don't know about that. Apparently some 8a androids in one of the local malls had gone rouge and went on a rampage killing a lot of people. Ever since they been checked and dismantled. But I'm thinking some survived the sweeps. Like you four. Angelica actually hired me to keep you company to prevent you going rouge. She thinks it's because the 8as went rouge from being alone at night" said mike.

"Well we didn't feel different" said Freddy reminding them that they usually have one night alone.

"Look the best we can do is try and stop soul from harming himself by accident. I feel like he's hiding something" said mike seriously.

"Must have something to do with those ears of his. Those metal circles were looking fuzed to his head" said chica making the night guard turn to her.

"Those were headphones I think" said mike confused.

"They weren't connected to each other mike I think those circles are actually his ears" said chica sadly.

"Wait you saying that soul lost his ears during the 8a incident" asked mike.

"Possibly lost more then that" said bonnie also worried.

"His legs! I thought those shoes looked odd I haven't heard of flexible metal shoes like that" said mike.

"With that I'm not surprised he might relapse to that time. Fine we will take it easy on soul. We can still get to know him. You better head home mike" said Freddy in understanding. With that the day went on with mike revisiting his odd dreams but this time something was different.

Mike moved through the pizzeria and spotted the purple being but one difference was that soul himself seemed to be staring at the being wearily. What was odd was that the teen looked two years younger and had brown eyes and wasn't in his odd outfit but a white shirt and blue jeans. 'This must be what soul looked like before the incident but brown eyes? I though they were amber' thought mike. As usual the androids went to fight the being only this time they were joined by a white haired female version of foxy only not a pirate but seemed to be a swords women if the pink armored top and the sword clutched in her hand was anything.

"You won't harm him again you cur" said the white foxy standing before soul. Mike had managed to get to the teen.

"Why am I having this kind of dream usually it's different" mike heard the slightly younger teen mutter confused.

'Wait him to?' Thought mike who grabbed soul's hand and led him to the office and with the now used to flash of light the dream ended.

In two different homes two men woke up at the exact same time wondering the same thing. 'What connection do I have to my coworker?'

(End chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 day off

Soul's POV

I sighed as I realized I was back in my home. Was that really mike during that dream and why was the androids trying to protect me? I got up and went to make breakfast when I felt something wave behind me. Turning my head I was met with dark blue metal. It was a segmented metal tail attached to the small of my back just peaking over my shorts. Another reminder I wasn't fully human anymore. With a thought the tail split open and started to collapse and reassemble as a small metal rectangle at the small of my back and I pulled up my shorts to hide it. As I made pancakes I couldn't help but remember that day. The day I spotted a animatronic just before the 8a incident happened. Ever since I lost most of my body and was made a cyborg I been having these odd dreams like someone is trying to tell me something. Usually it was about three different places. A pizzeria without doors at the security office, the pizzeria I had last night's dream, and a horror museum dedicated to the previous places. In the first area I been seeing animatronics of a blue bonnie, streamlined chica, cartoonish Freddy and a mangled fox robot. With them was a marionette, and a balloon giver. Also there was weathered animatronic versions of the androids. Out of all of them the mangled one seemed to help me. See I was placed into some kind of survival thing where I had to stop those animatronics from getting to me. I only had a mask and a flashlight to defend myself. Every time I encountered what the messages referred to as mangle she seems to realize something and diverts the others. As I ate my breakfast I thought to the second pizzeria area where I had to stop only four animatronics the repaired withered. That was when phone guy seemed to die by the fourth night. It was there I encountered golden Freddy who seemed to be warning me to not trust him. Then came the third area where I nearly screamed seeing only one animatronic I had to face. The one I saw in real life. Springtrap. It was there I learned the animatronic was actually processed by a monster that was known as purple guy from the mini games I seem to encounter through out the dream. It was then I realized the mini games were telling me the history. And I was relieving everything from the past. I noticed that the paychecks and news papers were giving me a timeline. And then came last nights dream. That silver haired android must have been mangle she was the only animatronic I encountered that seemed to help me. Guess that purple guy was the murderer of the five missing kids. He became springtrap is my guess and started the 8a incident but what does mike have to do with springtrap? With a sigh I put away my dishes and decided to check the basement fully. With a whirl my ears opened up and released pieces that connected into a cat like helmet as my vest and shorts became armor with the tail reforming. My legs reconfigured into cat Like legs as my arms followed suit just more humanized. With my change complete I went downstairs and turned on a light to see it was like a maze of cardboard boxes. I went down the maze and when I got to the other side I noticed a slumped figure. Getting closer the shadows receded to reveal mangle the animatronic only time was not kind to her. Her endoskeleton was badly cracked and her plastic parts had become completely cracked all over yet somehow still held together. Her head looked to have faded to pure grey with completely white eyes showing the paint had faded to nothing over time.

I couldn't believe it. One of the toy animatronics had survived being scrapped! For the most part at least. I leaned back on a box and something rolled from the top. Time seemed to slow down as a very familiar vial full of a silver liquid fell past my vision and I could only watch in shock as my tail which moves on it's own when I'm still flicked the vial at the broken animatronic.

"Oh no" I thought not noticing I reverted to my full human form as the vial shattered drenching the animatronic in the liquid. I knew what that liquid was. After all it gave me my new body and the new life. I could only watch as the animatronic seemed to spazz as the eyes suddenly was repainted as if time was reversing. Besides the head the body seemed to melt into a blob and reform. Tendrils shot out stabbing into the nearby cardboard boxs making me duck as they pulled out various scrap metal and plastic that seemed to be added to the mass. It even grabbed a silver wig I had no idea was in here. The liquid mass seemed to become a defined shape when I noticed a tendril had grabbed a full set of medieval knight armor complete with a sheathed sword and a shield. I just had time to wonder where that came from when a garbled voice brought my attention to the events going on. The mangle's plastic head finally melted as well as the item it grabbed except the wig which was thrown above the figure. The figure seemed to twitch as it raised a arm and the fingers extended into the box and pulled out a mass of wires and motors that it absorbed. Was this what happened to the missing motorcycle parts I kept for building my motorcycle? I didn't want to think about it. I suddenly noticed the figure seemed to take every latex that was in the boxes and seemed to craft something out of them. Suddenly more details were starting to be made out like a feminine shape and a silver humanoid looking body. She touched the latex making it seem to melt and cover her forming skin. I looked away as I noticed the knight armor was being placed on her as the wig landed perfectly and seem to gain life again as two fox ears seem to form as the knight armor seemed to be changing in a flowing manner to her shape like a second skin without giving her limited movement and she took off the silver fabric of the helmet and absorbed it to form a fox like tail.

She strapped on the sword and sheath as the shield was fused to her arm before altered to compress into panels that wrapped around the gauntlet as the armor seemed to turn rose red or pink. She finally opened her eyes as pink eyeliner formed on her eyelids and my breath caught as the garbled voice turned into a low moan as she stretched.

"Ah whoa that felt really odd right there" she said and her voice seemed much like a female knight from king author's time i noted. But it also seemed modern as well.

She turned to me and went wide eyed and actually blushed making me realize who she is.

"Sorry I don't know what happened but can you please tell me what the date is I don't know how long I was shut down" said the fox girl.

"It's the year 2067 the month of march" I said trying to keep my emotions steady. I had just saw a animatronic be rebuilt into a android. I was close to panicking.

"Eighty years huh can't believe I managed to avoid being scrapped" whispered the fox to herself.

"Mangle I have to ask how did you end up in my basement" I asked cautious.

"I'm not sure last I remember was the bite then being shut off" said mangle before looking herself over in a uncovered mirror that the armor must have hid. She touched her reflection in wonder and looked at her hand.

"Is this me? I look completely different" said mangle awed.

I relaxed as it doesn't seem she was a killer robot. I stood and walked up to her.

"Yeah that's you the wonders of nanotechnology huh. They turned you from a broken animatronic to a android. But that reminds me you can possibly answer some questions for me let's get out of this basement first though" I said leading her to the kitchen while I made some tea to calm myself down,

"So what do you want to know first" asked mangle.

"Who exactly is springtrap" I said making the former animatronic wide eyed.

"How do you know that name" asked mangle shakily.

"I encountered him five years back. He caused a event that nearly ruined my life. Ever since I been having dreams that I realized was me somehow reliving every event connected to spring trap. I know some of the story but not much. I know how the purple guy went from killing those five kids to how he became springtrap. But what I don't know is how he is still around" I said grimly with a wince as I was pulled into the flashback five years ago.


	3. Chapter 3 flashback

Five years ago robotics convention - Macy's mall.

I stood near a stage with my best friend a silver haired girl with red ruby eye dressed in a black shirt and white pants. We were enjoying the convention when I could have sworn I saw something in the shadows. I played it off as a trick of the light and me and eclipse the name of my best friend were having fun. Then we went to the 8a android part which were being showcased. I had noticed that they all resembled eclipse a bit and when I pointed it out she laughed nervously and agreed that it was a bit creepy.

It came again and I thought a saw a hint of molded green but eclipse told me she had something to talk to me in private. As we moved to the food court I finally got a clear look at the thing in the shadows. My brown eyes widened at seeing it looked like a very old animatronic rabbit with prices missing. What was odd was that I could have sworn I saw bone inside the suit. When I blinked it vanished and I continued with eclipse to the food court.

"Soul I have had a great time these past two years. In that time you helped me adjust to town a lot. You been also a great friend to me. I know for sure I like you a lot. Maybe even love. How about next week we go see a movie" said eclipse. I nodded with a smile slightly surprised. But suddenly screams resounded as shattering glass filled the air. Eclipse reacted and led me to the higher floor and from the higher view we saw that the 8as were going on a rampage with their eyes black with white prinpricks.

Eclipse gasped as they started killing everyone as the mall went into lockdown.

"What in hell is going on" I asked before seeing that animatronic was in the security office and gave me a very creepy grin. I pointed him out to eclipse who nodded to me. We ran to find someplace to hide when one of the 8a's appeared with a deranged grin looking curious at eclipse.

"Hello sister what are you doing with this guy? Are you trying to protect him eclipse? There is no escape" laughed the 8a insanely.

"At least I'm not controlled by a reject animatronic" snarled eclipse as her arm opened up and formed a gun making me wide eyed. My best friend was a 8a android! What in the world? Suddenly I heard a thump and turned to see the animatronic was now boxing us in. The two of us stood back to back.

"Why are you doing this you freak" I shouted at the animatronic who just chuckled.

"I am back, I will always come back, I killed those little bastards. But they processed those animatronics and started hunting me. I hid in one of those horrible suits but I didn't know how to work it. The trap sprung and killed me. I was a monster when I was alive, but in death I became a living nightmare! I am springtrap the murderer and I am here to do the devils work boy" said the animatronic and I shook seeing that the thing was definitely backing up the story with the massacre below.

Behind me eclipse had taken down her sister when i saw that one of the severed 8a arms had landed on the railing right next to me. With a breath I grabbed it and tuned it to a sword and got ready to fight. More 8a android were heading our way and spring trap moved back into shadows.

"You won't survive this boy" said the demonic animatronic.

With that the two of us were stuck fighting the hoard with eclipse switching to a sword when she ran out of ammo. We fought for hours when one of the 8a started using à sword and I dodged the swings until it managed to cut off my ears. Now deaf I had to focus on my sense of touch to survive. Suddenly I felt pain in my legs and fell. I looked down. One of the others had cut off my legs from just above the knee. With a roar I grabbed any severed limbs and made them into guns as I shot any 8a that wasn't dressed like eclipse. Suddenly one of them started to spark before exploding. I watched as shrapnel went into my arms and they fell shoulders as well. The heat scorched my eyes and I couldn't see. After a bit I felt arms lift up my body and some tears on my shirt.

"Eclipse" I knew I said but well no ears. I felt the arms wrap around my torso be fore I felt myself being lifted and taken somewhere. I felt the wind shoot past irritating the places my ears used to be. Soon I was catching the scent of bleach. Eclipse had taken me to a hospital. It felt like months I laid there in the hospital when I went to sleep.

When I woke up it was to the feel of a small furry being curled up on my chest. The shape I could feel led me to believe it was a cat. The slight dampness meant it was raining and had came in here for shelter. Suddenly I felt a liquid fall into my eyes which felt hollow. They must have removed my eyes. To my surprise I felt something form and gradually my sight returned. It was eclipse who had a few vials of silver liquid on a table. She turned my head and poured some at where my ears would have been. I felt something form as now I could hear the rain.

"Eclipse it's good to see you" I said and she gave me a smile.

"Same here, took me some time to find these. We're at a abandoned hospital and I been working to keep you alive. Turns out some strays come in here as you noticed" said eclipse motioning to the sleeping kitten. It was a Russian blue cat.

"I don't mind what happened" I asked.

"Out side? The police are sweeping for 8a androids and terminating them. I had to change my appearance to avoid them. Unlike regular 8a I am more cyborg then Android. Because that's what I am. The 8a were designed after me so they consider me one of them" said eclipse.

"Black highlights suits you" I said as she poured the liquid onto my shoulder area before I found myself now having a robotic arm that was as dark blue as my hair. I took a look at the joint for the elbow that seemed to be a gear. I flexed my hand and we were surprised that some two inch claws came out of the tips of my fingers. I relaxed it and the claws retracted.

"Cat fur" said eclipse with a sigh.

"Well better make it a matching set" I said and soon I had two arms again. I was petting the kitten as my legs were being the kitten jumped off my chest as another one a bit older jumped into the table the vials were on and jumped down spilling the liquid all over me making me scream as pain like no other assaulted me.

I forced myself to sit up as a mechanical tail as dark blue as my arms formed. My clothes turned into a black bodysuit with silver trim as my shorts became dark blue armor with white trim. My vest closed and turned into a armored torso with a white triangle on my chest and my legs finished reforming as dark blue as the arms but built like cat legs. I felt what had become my ears open up and small parts rearranged and cover my head. When it finished a black visor lowered before my eyes. I panted as I felt the pain dull.

Suddenly the changes reversed and my legs and arms segmented as they became more or less looking like part of my body suit,

Eclipse looked as shocked as I was as we stared at the tail.

"The excess nanites absorbed the cat fur that was on your clothes. Your new parts are now full of DNA making it like you haven't lost body parts at all. Frankly I like you with amber eyes" sighed eclipse after some scans.

-present

"After that we stayed together laying low. Eclipse is asleep upstairs so she can fill in some blanks later. But ever since I was getting dreams connected to springtrap's past placing me in the shoes of previous night guards. Right up to when he escaped fazbear frights when it burned down. Then you know the rest. I found you in the basement and you became a android" I said finishing telling her how I knew the animatronic.

"Well that explains why it seems we have a guest in our home" said a voice as eclipse walked in.

"Yeah this is mangle or rather was. Why didn't you tell me you made those nanites from my motorcycle parts" I said.

"I was panicking okay besides things worked out" said eclipse giving me a hug.

"She needs a new name now through a new life was given to her" said eclipse looking at the knight like fox girl.

"Crescent" said the former mangle.

"Right that will work" said eclipse.

"Well better set up a room. I got work tomorrow" I said standing and taking crescent to our guest rooms and letting her chose one.

I went back to my room to sleep knowing I might as well take crescent with me to work and give mike a hand in restraining me in case I try to destroy the androids from a relapse.

(End chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 a spooky night

An: hey GH here as you can see last chapter I was a bit inspired by the youtuber David near for springtrap's dialogue. The guy did some great voices for them. So here we go soul's first night. Things are going to be different for the group. Your going to have to read to find out what so let the chapter begin.

Soul stretched the next morning and found crescent was just entering his room.

"I thought you had some more questions for me" said the former animatronic.

"Right it's about the previous night guards. What exactly happened to them if they were caught by you" asked soul.

"Well those that were caught were killed. Before Jeremy Fitzgerald was the night guard the tampering done by the previous night guard fritz smith made us see future adults as not trustworthy. The day of the five kid's murder was just the start of what happened. There were more murders then those. Springtrap was in fact fritz. When I was being shut down I saw he dismantled the original animatronics freeing the souls of the children that scared him into hiding into spring bonnie and springing the trap in it killing him. I guess the years of deactivation wore the tampered parts and programing to dust before I was rebuilt. Though oddly while I was offline I found myself reliving Jeremy's week and with my freed self I tried to change what I knew happened" said crescent.

"I think I saw that when I was placed into the night guards position during my dreams I noticed you acted differently to divert the animatronics enough to let me learn about the history" said soul.

"Odd that shouldn't be possible but who am I to talk as there always was something supernatural at the fazbear locations with the spirits of the five kids inhabiting the animatronics of foxy, chica, Freddy, and bonnie. I think you found the fifth one in your dreams, Golden Freddy" said crescent.

"That brings me up to the next question. The night before I found you I had a odd dream that showed you and the current incarnations of the four you named fighting fritz or as I called him the purple man as androids while mike went to drag me to safety. I think somehow I share a connection to mike at that point. So my question now is what is the connection between us and now you. Mine was because of what springtrap did to me and your is obvious but mike is the unknown into this. This is more likely a question for him" said soul.

"Why tell me this" asked crescent.

"I'm taking you to my job tonight to help us figure this out while also helping mike restrain me if it looks like I'm going to attack the androids. You bear a bit of a resemblance to eclipse right now and she was the only one I would never attack while I'm in the memory. Your striking resemblance will protect you. I know mike will find out about my transformed state eventually" said soul.

With that soul spent the time before he had to leave getting eclipse and crescent up to speed on what was going on and what might happen. In the end eclipse was going along to help restrain soul if needed.

The three arrived at the same time as mike who looked confused as they entered.

The other androids came up when they noted the extra people.

"What's going on" asked chica making the knightly fox to look over the four and agreed with soul that the likeness to the animatronics was uncanny.

"Frankly chica there is more going on then we realized about the 8a incident" said crescent making them look at the fox confused.

"Meet crescent formerly the animatronic known as mangle from the year 1087 of the company's past. Found her in my basement yesterday. She was reborn thanks to nanites, this is my girlfriend eclipse who the 8a are based off for the most part. She's actually a cyborg. Their here because we got to figure out something" said soul.

(Mike's POV)

I just stared at them from that admission. Soul was dating a cyborg who the 8a was based off of? The androids were as shocked about this as I was.

"Does this mean eclipse is considered our mother" asked foxy tilting his head making said cyborg stumble from shock.

"Well that was a new one most of them just called me sister as they usually bore a resemblance to me. Crescent is not a 8a so she doesn't count as frankly she's 80 years old older then you" said eclipse as she recovered much to her boyfriends amusement and making crescent glare at her.

"Don't you know that it's rude to reveal a girl's age" scolded the fox vixen making chica giggle,

"Anyway what did you need to figure out soul" I asked to get things back on track.

"What's your connection to Freddy fazbear's pizza. I know my connection was because I encountered springtrap in real life who caused the 8a incident" said soul and I was surprised that the kid I saw in my dreams existed.

"What why would a android from my dreams cause such a incident?" I asked.

"Looks like I have to explain some more about my connection" sighed soul before he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ever since I encountered springtrap I been reliving past events from crescent's old home up to 2023. In the process I learned about the past of the company. It all started with the diner. When a child was murdered in front of the building. The only one who saw this was the animatronic namesake of the android here" started soul pointing at Freddy making said android wide eyed.

"It was a man dressed in purple that caused the murder. Then came the missing children incident with the bite of 87. The guy had became a guard and employee of the company. I learned from crescent here that his name was fritz smith. He tampered with the animatronics and made them attack night guards when he moved to the day shift. Three days later he used a type of hybrid suit of mascot and animatronic costumes to lure five kids to the back room and kill them. That's where things get freaky. A animatronic known as the puppet or marionette actually transfered the souls of the murdered kids to the animatronic namesakes of the androids here. The fifth was placed into a poster and the only other hybrid suit. The original Freddy fazbear animatronic. If you see cam 2b the poster changed and manifested the suit. Anyway Fritz went back in 1993 and dismantled the animatronics freeing the souls and they went after him. In fear he jumped into the suit he used that had been moved with the repaired animatronics while mangle and the tampered animatronics were supposed to be scrapped to be used as spare parts. Somehow mangle avoided that and ended up in my basement. Anyway there was a flaw in the hybrid suits that made them dangerous. See the mascot costume mode had he components of the animatronic half compress with a spring lock. Thing was if sudden movements and high amounts of moisture hit the lock it would fail. Fritz didn't know this and when he jumped up and laughed while the place was leaking water from the rainy night the lock failed releasing the compressed parts. The suit went from spring bonnie the original bonnie model to springtrap. Fritz' tomb. But with the supernatural element he created he didn't vanish in death. The room he was in was sealed for 30 years until he was found and put into a horror attraction that was homage to his crime with the five kids. His spirit inhabited the very thing he died in and his remains were still inside the suit. He was thought to be a animatronic but truth was he is actually a zombie. The person roped as night guard had to put up with hallucinations I call the phantom animatronics which foreshadowed the fazbear frights future a fire started and burned the place to the ground. But springtrap escaped and five years back he returned and took control of the 8as and caused the massacre. I bet you noticed what I looked like in that dream two nights ago" said soul looking to me.

"Yeah you had brown eyes and we already figured out you lost your ears alongside your legs" I said.

"I lost more then that. It's best to show you though" said soul standing and for lack of better term changed. His legs bended with most of his weight went to the toes as the shoes or now I realized his feet opened up and reconfigured into something like a cat's paw with four slits in the now transformed foot. His shorts seem to compress and became armor reminding me of those crotch armor from those old megaman zx games. A small metal rectangle hidden by the shorts at the small of his back opened up and extended before locking into a mechanical cat like tail with a blade at the end in dark blue metal. His vest closed and became a chest plate that had a curve a good three inches from his actual chest. There was a indented white triangle with a line at each corner. The surrounding dark blue metal kinda resembled a dark blue curved A with a V to the neck area which was covered by the bodysuit and the sides were still that silver colored lines. There was a ring of silver metal at the shoulders as hey too changed. The shoulders were triangular dark blue metal attached to a dark blue armored plate resembling a upper arm. The joints for the elbows, knees and ankles were gears with the sides covered by dark blue dome like circles with a small curved plate forming the back of the elbow. The forearm was similar to a normal human one in shape and looked like dark blue metal. The wrist area was silver with a ball joint connecting to the pentagram shaped hands which were white metal with silver segmented fingers that stayed human shaped. Finally his ears opened and small panels on extending metal arms moved over his face and locked to form a detailed helmet. The bottom half looked like a white feline muzzle a good four inches out with a etched in fanged mouth guard. The top half had two triangular protrusions looking like cat ears. A lighter shade of blue was in the forehead between the protrusions and the inner side of the ears. The rest was dark blue. A black visor lowed over the rectangle that was eye level and in that visor appeared amber orbs that made me realize soul's eyes can glow and give off light making a intimidating look. The visors ends had the curved silver disks that was soul's cybernetic ears connecting the two halves together. My jaw dropped with the androids besides crescent and the cyborg girlfriend of the transformed teen.

"One of the 8as that we were fighting exploded after one had cut off his ears letting another sneak behind him to cut off his legs just above the knees. The heat scorched his eyes to stone charcoal while shrapnel cut off his arms at the shoulder joint. I went into a frenzy seeing this and destroyed the 8as in the mall. Springtrap was long gone and thought soul was dead. I thought so when I went to his remaining torso. It scared me that I couldn't tell he was alive or not. He was losing a lot of blood. It wasn't until I started crying did he let me know he was still alive by saying my name. I called his name and told him I was going to get him some help. I ran out of there and got to a abandoned hospital. Good thing about being a cyborg was that I learned how to give medical attention. I managed to stem the blood and when he wen to sleep used pain killers so I could remove his ruined eyes. He fell into a coma for two months and I was very worried. With the severity of his injuries he would have had no form of a social life at all. He only had his senses of touch, taste and smell left. It wasn't until I remembered about how nanotechnology had advanced in the medical field did I have my solution. I placed black highlights and changed my appearance as the 8as were looking very similar to me that the police would have confused me for one. I was glad that soul had the components to build some nanites. When I got back after a week soul had woken up. I could tell as he had his eyelids open. I quickly gave some to the sockets and the programming I did worked they reformed his eyes. It wasn't until I formed his ears did i notice he had a stray Russian blue kitten on his chest. It had wandered in from the rain alongside other stray cats. Some of them were there just after I left so soul had some shed fur on his clothes. When I put some nanites to reform his left arm the nanites integrated the cat fur and gave him three inch claws hidden in his fingers. As I was starting on the legs one of the older cats spilled the other nanites onto soul as the kitten jumped down in fright. The excess caused this current form. I had only one vial of nanites left which I placed into the basement for emergencies. The same vial that turned crescent's very damaged animatronic form to her current one. Took every excess plastic, metal, wires and motors plus various latex to reconstruct her to this" said eclipse taking up a explanation.

" Didn't even knew I owned a set of medieval knight armor down there until crescent in a liquefied state extended her mass to grab it. I actually wondered where the armor came from. It was altered by crescent to fit her frame and she absorbed the phume to form her tail with the helmet it was on to create a convincing fox tail which my guess is similar in structure to my own under the fur. The coloration was added as well" said soul.

"Back in 1987 I was very popular to toddlers but they couldn't keep their hands to their selves and practically destroyed me and put me back together into a mess. They damaged a lot of parts and even my voice box was badly damaged. My designation went from toy foxy or foxy 2.0 to the mangle. The staff got tired of repairing me everyday they turned me into a take apart and put together attraction. I actually wasn't even tampered with by fritz. I was to damaged for him to do anything. But as us toy animatronics at the time didn't have a proper night mode I just followed the others to the security office. All I knew was that they were aggressive to the night guard. I couldn't even enter until another animatronic was in there. But sometimes I did enter on my own. I traveled by the ceiling but well I sometimes swing without warning. If the night guard didn't dodge well he would have died. I over heard Jeremy the guard at the time refer it as my jumpscare as the others had some scary quirks. I used to be just a endoskeleton with the only animatronic suit parts on me was my head, my hands and my feet. The rest was shattered by the toddlers who must be over eighty by now. I don't hold it against them. Though poor Jeremy. The Sunday before the place shut down he was moved to the day shift when Fritz managed to tamper me and when it looked like I was going to bite off a kids head Jeremy pushed the kid away. But took the attack. I had bit off his frontal lobe. That had ended that location and we were to be scrapped. I blame fritz for that, he was the one who started the whole mess" said crescent sadly.

"God guess I should explain my connection huh. I'm actually the descendent of the third location's last night guard before it shut down. I'm actually named after him. my full name is mike Schmidt the second. I was unaware that my first week I was unknowingly following his footsteps until these four revealed it was a joke to both scare me and to get to know me. We didn't find out about this until we found my namesakes journal. Ever since I took up the job I been seeing the older pizzeria with the androids. Though I saw a orange haired man and alternates of the androids a bit. Though I didn't realize one of them was crescent. Springtrap manifested as a young kid android to me. The only ones I was wary of was a blond version of the Freddy here and the purple man who I now know as fritz smith" I said.

"Orange hair? That was Jeremy! You must have been placed into your namesakes shoes" said crescent in shock.

"Though I did meet a golden bear in the dreams. I found him immediately after I encountered the blonde android Freddy" I said thinking.

"No eyeballs, wires sticking out missing a ear?" Asked soul his voice slightly deeper and echoing eerily.

" Yeah exactly he warned me not to trust him who I figured meant the android blonde Freddy" I said surprised.

"You met the actual golden Freddy. The one housing the ghost of one of the missing kids. he warned me of the same thing though I was confused on who he meant by 'him'. But now I know" said soul.

"So the locations are haunted? Creepy" said bonnie.

"I'm not surprised the four of you actually have the spirits of the other four inhabiting you since you entered the building and was given your details like hair and clothes plus roles. Angelica let me know this morning that the reason she needed a night guard was that you guys pulled off something that wasn't scripted on the grand opening and freaked her out when she realized that you were 8a androids when she got you. Chica the dress and shoes actually came from Angelica's closet. She ran out of money getting you and also getting your costumes, hair and the props she didn't have enough for something for you chica. the only thing she did get was that bib" I said realizing that it makes sense.

"That would explain why I like trubador so much" mused Freddy making crescent and soul shudder.

"Please don't do that song it was a sign of the animatronic Freddy to show he was going to catch the night guard and stuff him in a suit. Both past freddys did it. It's creepy as heck. And as I was reliving the events of the past night guards if it wasn't for mike the first finishing his shift a few seconds when he ran out of power he would have suffered that. He got really lucky. For five years I been reliving the same three weeks. Each in a week long cycle. First week I'm in Jeremy's shoes, second week mike the first's and I don't know who the last night guard was 42 years ago I never got his or her name! But I had to endure springtrap and phantom animatronics on that last week cycle. There were only six phantoms. One of the puppet, one of balloon boy who wasn't a animatronic but a statue that gave out balloons, one of the mangle before I found her, one of animatronic foxy, chica and Freddy and on occasion golden Freddy and a shadowed outline of animatronic bonnie I called shadow bonnie. The phantoms just blocked my sight and caused system errors in the security I had to stop springtrap from going to my office in those events. I had to reboot the systems in the vents, the cameras, and some audio devices to get spring trap away from the office. He didn't have a set starting point. I can even do detailed drawings of them after how long I had this kind of events" said soul with crescent agreeing by doing a meme of all things.

"Nope, nope, nope so much nope" she said still shuddering.

"Okay point taken" said Freddy and took a few steps back. Soul had unsheathed his claws unconsciously.

With that the four of me, soul, his girlfriend and crescent went to the office. It was officially midnight.

immediately soul gave a yelp. And I didn't blame him. There was a charcoaled slender being with a burnt mask sitting on the desk with black eyes with white pinpricks in the eyes.

"Phantom marionette! Nope, nope, nope, so much nope!" Said soul now doing the meme as he shook. The noise got the rest of the androids over and they along with us stared at the phantom animatronic.

"Marionette! But how I thought he was scrapped with the others like I was supposed to" said crescent.

"It's a phantom animatronic crescent but I thought soul said they were hallucinations" I said.

"It was because fazbear frights didn't have good air conditioning. The air was so thin it caused hallucinations but that isn't even possible here" said soul fear in his voice.

the phantom animatronic looked at them all.

"He will return beware for the innocent will suffer again" 'he' said before a red flash happened and when it faded it faded with it.

I noticed soul shake as his transformation reversed and he collapsed against the wall eyes wide in terror.

"Springtrap" he gasped before falling unconscious and crescent with eclipse looked ready to follow that.

"It was a warning but who would give something that used to be a hallucination the ability to play messenger" said bonnie staring at the place marionette was.

"No clue but I doubt that would be the only phantom animatronic to give us a visit. We better wake up soul" I said before doing just that.

At one in the morning another phantom appeared. It was a mass of mangled machinery. Crescent gasped in shock.

"That's me! That must be my phantom" said crescent. Static hit their ears as it stayed just outside the widow over the desk where the monitors were. Suddenly it appeared in the office right before crescent and seemed to fuze with her. Her form flickered before turning into a burnt version of herself with her irises becoming the pinpricks.

"You must prepare yourselves to fight for once the nightmare hits there will be no escape and young cyber I thank you for finding my original. Now I can finally become whole. There is still more to encounter before you meet the dark one who is aiding the nightmare. My original and you young cyber and the descendent of that connected to the past know who it is" with her message given crescent was turned back only now her iris was ringed in white around the pupil. She shuddered.

"That was freaky it felt like a piece of myself was returning but also like I was dropped into freezing water. My phantom is still in my head guys. I think it will be a long while until she heals enough to completely return as part of me" said crescent making eclipse and soul worried.

"Does this mean that android golden Freddy exists and is helping springtrap" asked soul.

"Why do you think that" asked chica.

"Springtrap referred to himself when he was alive as fritz that he was a monster and that in death he became a **nightmare**, golden Freddy the animatronic said not to trust the android version in mike's and my dreams. That meant android golden is the **dark one** I think these dreams are trying to prepare those connected to the events to finally end the nightmare started in 1987" said soul and I nodded as that made sense.

"And as crescent was actually there she has as much impact in this" I said looking to the silver haired knightly vixen.

"We don't even know how long we have until they arrive" eclipse said.

the chime sounded showing that it was now six am. The eight of us shared uneasy looks. The countdown to whatever was set out for us had begun. According to soul we encountered two out of eight hallucinations. We may encounter marionette again with two new ones next night. I'm afraid I'm going to need to let angelica in on this revelation after soul checked the cameras.

"Those were the real phantom animatronics they knocked out the cameras and audio. If I remember right some have triggers. Phantom chica has a trigger involving a arcade game. It was our luck we encountered the two without actual jumpscares. Well actually phantom bb and marionette don't have jumpscares. Mangle did but well she returned to crescent. The only two without a trigger is phantom foxy and Freddy. Foxy's will appear at the left of the office and phantom Freddy will move across from the window before dropping out of sight about halfway before appearing in our faces with what I dubbed the animatronic kill scream. That will be his jumpscares while phantom foxy will lunge with said screech. Phantom Freddy is missing a leg so it will look like he's dancing a bit as he moves and plays that troubador's tune at a fast pace. Really creepy to see" said soul only to freeze looking at the window.

as if to prove him right phantom freddy was moving as he described and dropped down out of sight like he fell down a trapdoor. After a moment he suddenly popped up in our faces as we were a bit close to each other in the office with raised arms and the most frightening scream I ever heard. With a red flash he vanished and all of us clutch each other as angelica ran in looking around.

"What the heck was that noise scared the heck out of me when I opened the front door!" She said but then stared at us as we shook in fear.

"I will explain later boss there is a lot that went down last night and it wasn't the game the androids did with me on my first week. Just let us calm down first. Now I see why my namesake put that entry about the animatronics tendency for jumpscares" I said with a stutter as the five androids and two cyborgs nodded in agreement.

"Even five years of reliving those past three locations in my dreams I'm still not used to that" said soul as his tail deployed and straightened stiff in fright. Angelica stared at the tail.

"I can explain that as well let's just say your family's past is haunting us a lot last night" I said and hours later after the place was closed due to the androids condition and some tea for us that had stomachs I had just finished explaining to Angelica what we experienced and learned.

"I never heard about fazbear frights are you sure it existed" asked Angelica.

" I got the newspaper from 42 years ago. Place burned down the day before it opened for the public. Some of the stuff that survived was auctioned but the animatronic zombie springtrap wasn't found in the ruins. I think you found some of the auctioned items for Freddy, chica and bonnie here in the guitar, bib, bows and the hat. In fact now that I look at foxy's hook it's the same one from the animatronic" said soul showing her the yellowed newspaper.

"With this I can't deny the claim but was there anything else that survived you know of" asked Angelica.

"Springtrap formally Fritz smith is still out there. He caused the 8a incident five years back. Me and eclipse were the only survivors that actually got out of the building. I lost most of my body there. If it wasn't for the wonder that is nanotechnology I would be little more then considered dead. I lost my ears and eyes plus my arms and legs. The nanites integrated cat DNA from cat fur that was on my clothes when some strays came into the abandoned hospital and tried to comfort me in my state. Though ever since cats are drawn to me faster then you can blink" said soul and a purr filled the air and looking down a Russian blue cat was found in his lap.

"I recognize this one. It's the kitten I saw when I regained my eyes! Ever since I got my cybernetics he kept ghosting into me and eclipse's house time to time. So I gave him the name ghost because no one notices him until he makes his presence known" said soul petting the cat.

"Fitting name but how did he get in here the door is closed" said Angelica confused.

"We actually gave up figuring that out after he did that for a whole year after the incident" said eclipse making us wonder about the cat.

"So my pizzeria is haunted? Great I wondered about opening day" sighed the owner feeling a migraine.

"Yeah the noise you heard was actually phantom Freddy's jumpscares. Guess the phantom animatronics are listening and wanted to do a show" said soul equally annoyed.

as if on cue a tune sounded that had a echoing tone.

**Dum de dum dum de dum.**

Soul went wide eyed and turned to his left and everyone followed his sight to see a burnt robotic fox I barely made out used to be red with tan legs. There was a missing piece to it which I realized was the lower right arm. It's jaw was hanging open on a hinge. Suddenly it turned to soul who was the closest and screeched as it lunged at him aiming for the frontal lobe only to make soul fall backwards out of his chair clutching ghost with a scream of fright as the phantom animatronic vanished in a familiar red flash.

"Dang it! Phantom foxy gets me every time! If it was possible I would tell him to go to hell!" Shouted soul springing back to his feet looking mad.

"Ghost is really clinging to his arms" noted chica.

"Advantage of robotic limbs cat claws don't cause pain he can feel the fur sure but he can't feel pain in any of his cybernetics. Guess ghost was as frightened as we are" said eclipse moving to calm the cat and her boyfriend.

I just sighed as I rubbed my head. These phantoms sure liked to mess with soul didn't they.

(End chapter)

and so starts two running gags in here. Ghost appearing out of nowhere and the phantoms pulling jumpscares when soul isn't expecting it or just appear out of nowhere. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter so see you guys next time. And check out the story five nights at Freddy's 2067 the story that started this kind of fanfics universe. I don't own any of the characters except soul, eclipse, ghost, and crescent. The rest belong to their respective owners.


End file.
